Minato
The Main characters name is Minato and when he died, and reincarnated into his current life he was given the same name that he had, so he is know as Minato Kadrille in this world. Background The MC (Minato) was a college student who died in a plane crash and was reincarnated into a fantasy world. He was raised alone in the forest by his succubus mother, and now he tries to make his way as an adventurer. His body and magical power had mutated because of his Succubus mother’s power seeping into his human body. As an infant Minato had tremendous amounts of magical power, but he couldn’t control it as he grew and he learned to hone his abilities and became a force to be reckoned with. He learned about the Succubus’ traits affecting him, as referential points. His body had changed from a human's body due to the effects of magical energy or something similar. He became a hybrid incubus. In his mother's opinion, he had retained the body of a human, but her succubus magic had affected him, turning him into an incubus. As a matter of fact he needed to learn the traits of Succubus’. A species of demon in charge of sexual lust was—Succubus, commonly seen in novels and comics. Their species’ important characteristics were generally categorised as three. First—at periodic intervals they had to copulate with male, replenishing their Energy. Second—they could birth child by sexual intercourse with any species, humans included. Third—Succubus’ were only female. They certainly had the natural traits of a Multi-sexual Species. (Huh? A certain point led me to think that. The third point, Succubus’ were only female, now if that wasn’t strange? What am I?) According to his mom he had to treat is as a mutation. Usually when a Succubus’ births a child, a certain rule always applied. If the child were to be a boy, it’d be hundred percent of the father’s race. However, if it were to be a girl, there was a half-half chance to be father’s race or a Succubus. On the contrary, my birth itself was quite special. The magic used was also forbidden. It was natural something went weird. Then the mutation occurred, and I, a male Succubus’ power was born. In that case, the first characteristic worried him Just as he said before, the act of assimilating Energy to Succubus was what bloodsucking was to Vampires. Were I negligent, it could increase the pain of lust and decrease my lifespan. he asked his mom if it was the same for him . Had she told him it was needed to intake it, I’d kill myself on the spot. Mom said it didn’t seem important, apparently. Maybe the mutation rendered assimilation unneeded, Training Lilyn test Abilities Magic arts Elemental affinities are fire, water, wind, Earth, ice, thunder, light and darkness. It enhances strength and agility it also modifies the properties of magic allowing to pump out one powerful attack after the other: -like infusing a punch with fire magic to deliver a burning punch. -if you were to add wind magic then it would create strong gusts of wind that'll blow opponents away. of course you can apply to other areas like wind to your feet to run at super speed. -cover your whole body with water to increase defence. -by covering the body with a layer of fire, the fire ablaze on the body will engulf a fire attack thus negating any damage. -can infuse equipment to raise their attack power. -Darkness element doesn't have any destruction power at all by itself in exchange increases all abilities like physical ability, reaction speed, element resistance, and so on. Dark Joker: Dark Joker is a skill that gives extra body parts which are made from darkness magic. with these highly receptive sensor-like horns my reflexes become several times higher. the tail acts as a balancer so that you can handle more mana than you usually do. While the wings acts like gears and increase attack power several folds. Furthermore by releasing compressed mana into the air, you can even glide for a while. You can't fly freely with this but you can strengthen several places at once with this. the form has drawbacks though, since it's using mana to kind of tamper with the cells and nerves the backlash after use is pretty harsh. Moves: Megaton punch(thunder?) Guillotine leg(Wind) Coil Gun/Linear Cannon(earth/thunder) Dark Joker- Horns, Wings and Tail(Darkness) Darkness Kick(Darkness)-Fly high and drop kick. Elemental blood magic: The entire body is enchanted with Elemental blood magic. by breaking down the magic into minute particles and injecting them into your veins thanks to the heart, the magic particles will circulate and be absorbed by cells throughout the entire body. the result is the body being strengthen from a cellular level. be it poison, or acid, they are all useless. it may also increase the body's natural armour. and quite possibly enhance senses. Paraphernalia Joker metal greaves and gauntlets: Both Strong and Hard. can't break with them no matter how strong the magic is. you can infuse them with magic to raise their attack power. Grim Reapers Mantle: look's just like any ordinary cape, but its extremely durable. not even a scratch if burnt or struck the mantle can withstand magic attack so it's even better than Armour. you can use magic to clean it. Black belt: just like a small size bag with considerable capacity, with just a small amount of magic that you can put in and take out the gauntlets greaves. this instantly equip the gauntlets and greaves on the body. Trivia * Minato has a slowly developing romantic attraction to Elk. (She has qualities he liked in his previous life and restrains any lustful desire around her, as he respects her (even when Elk offered to slake his lust herself so he wouldn't have to go to the red light district).) * He's only met 2 of the many siblings he has. Category:Main Character